clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Catcher
The sixteenth episode of Season 4. Summary World War III erupts at Clearwater after Jamie finds abortion papers from an anonymous name in Moon's room and takes this information to Julia. Still upset about the loss of her own baby, Julia starts a rally against abortion and specfically against Moon at the school. Meanwhile, dirty secrets about Peyton are revealed to Danielle that might change things forever. And will Eliza come clean about her abortion or watch Moon take the fall? Main Plot Julia is out for blood when she learns Moon got an abortion, something she doesn't take lightly following her own pregnancy troubles. Starting a rally against Moon at school, is this blonde bombshell messing with the wrong bitch? Sub Plot Peyton's dirty little secrets come to life and are exposed to everyone, most importantly Danielle who is affected the most. Will she have to leave Clearwater due to this leak or does she still have a chance at redemption? Third Plot Moon is taking the fall for Eliza's abortion and isn't having it, pressuring her to come clean herself, but Eliza refuses. Will Moon tell the truth about Eliza's abortion herself or will she continue to take bullets for her friend? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Dream Catcher" by Set it Off. *Final appearance of Alexander Mansfield. *Moon is diagnosed with endometriosis in this episode. *Danielle moves back in with her mother in this episode. *Jamie is kicked out of her house in this episode by her sister. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Kevin Zegers' as Wade Albrum *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Nolan North' as Alexander Mansfield *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Moon: That bitch is DEAD. GET READY Julia: People like you disgust me! Jamie: You’ve taken this too far! Julia: I won’t stop until that bitch gets a taste of her own medicine! (Julia is seen fighting with Moon) FOR WORLD WAR III Danielle: Who even are you?! Peyton: I’m just who you think I am! Danielle: No you’re not. You lied about EVERYTHING! (Peyton is seen getting on a bus) TO ERUPT Moon: If you don’t come clean, I will! Eliza: You don’t want to do that. I will end you! Moon: GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! (Jamie is seen crying in Julia’s arms) EVERYTHING WILL EXPLODE Moon: I’m sick and this is what you do to me?! Julia: You don’t understand anything! Lana: This school is filled with fucking psychopaths… (A rally is seen being held) (Someone is seen getting handcuffed) (Moon is seen sobbing in the hospital) NEW EPISODE “DREAM CATCHER” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 416a.jpg 416b.jpg 416c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Brittany: “This is 2014. Women deserve the right to do whatever they want with their bodies. Not have these conservative wackjobs making decisions for them.” *Julia: “What we’re doing is nothing compared to what she did to her baby.” *Peyton: “I’m a lot smarter than you give me credit for. Than everyone gives me credit for.” *Eliza: “Once people find out you have cancer, they’ll understand why you did it and sympathize with your illness, the whole thing will be swept under the rug. If I come clean, my image gets even worse.” *Peyton: “Clearwater is the first place where I actually feel like a human being and not just another piece of luggage you lug around!” *Candace: “Still haven’t gotten that rats-nest you call a hairdo cleaned up yet, I see, Breean.” *Julia: “MOON KILLS BABIES!” *Moon: “You’re a disgusting person and one day, karma is going to knock the shit out of you like I wish I could.” *Dex: “I think that sometimes, people assume that just because you don’t bring it up anymore, you’re over it. But that’s not true.” *Julia: “I think about him every day and the man he would have been. He could have been in the Olympics. Or maybe won American Idol or had a number 1 song. Or maybe he would own his own business or be happy just working for one. Maybe he’d find the woman-or man- of his dreams and have lots of happy babies and been by my side as I took my last breath. But instead…I had to be by his as he took his last breath…” *Peyton: “I’ve never felt like I’ve belonged anywhere…until now.” |-| Music= *Shake It- Hansel Thorn *Ring of Fire- Krewella *Sea of Love- Cat Power *Divinity- Porter Robinson feat. Amy Millan |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_416:_Dream_Catcher Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Julia Plots Category:Peyton Plots Category:Moon Plots